narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hidan
|Zdjęcie=Hidan.png |Nienazwana=No |Kanji=飛段 |Rōmaji=Hidan |Japoński=Masaki Terasoma |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=2 Kwietnia |Status=Ubezwłasnowolniony |Wiek część 2=22 |Wzrost część 2=177,1 cm |Waga część 2=56,8 kg |Klasyfikacja=Ranga S, Poszukiwany Ninja |Zajęcie=Jashinista |Przynależność=Yugakure, Akatsuki |Partner=Kakuzu |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=312 |Anime=71 |Shippūden=Yes |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! EX 3 |Film=Naruto 6: Road to Ninja |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} ‒ członek Akatsuki, jego partnerem został Kakuzu, żartobliwie nazywani przez Kisame "Braćmi Zombie" z powodu ich rzekomej nieśmiertelności. Hidan pochodził z Yugakure. Wyznawał religię Jashin. Przeszłość Urodził się i wychował w Yugakure (Wiosce Gorących Źródeł). Jest też jedynym znanym nam z mangi shinobi z tej wioski. Gdy jego osada zaniechała militarnych aspiracji oraz wojowniczych cech i zamieniła się w turystyczne miasteczko, Hidan stał się zagorzałym przeciwnikiem tych zmian. Według niego ninja są stworzeni do zabijania siebie nawzajem, co było sprzeczne z transformacjami jakie zaszły w jego wiosce. Postanowił on opuścić to miejsce lecz zanim to zrobił wymordował on swych sąsiadów w imię zasad religii jaką wyznawał - kult jashinistów. Wiara w boga mordu - Jashina zakładała, że wszystko na świecie, co nie jest godne zniszczenia powinno być odbierane jako grzech. Cała ideologia zawierała się w agresji oraz potrzebie ciągłego zabijania innych. Nie uznaje ona również innych bogów oraz religii, uznając ich za zwykłych heretyków zasługujących oczywiście na śmierć. Symbolem tej wiary jest trójkąt wpisany w okrąg. Mamy okazję zobaczyć, że Hidan przed walką używa go do modlitwy. Gdy dołączył on do Akatsuki jego partnerem został Kakuzu i dwójka ta była nazywana przez Kisame "Braćmi Zombie" ze względu na ich umiejętności oraz niezwykłą odporność na rany, które dla normalnego człowieka byłby śmiertelne. Powodem dla którego Hidan wstąpił do Akatsuki była według Paina religia. Wygląd thumb|Hidan. Hidan to młody, przystojny mężczyzna, niewyróżniający się z wyglądu. Ma owalną twarz z regularnymi rysami twarzy. Jasne oczy, cienkie brwi i delikatna cera idealnie kontrastują z fatalistyczną osobowością tego członka Akatsuki. Hidan nosi gęste, szare włosy zaczesane do tyłu. Opaskę z emblematem swojej wioski zawiązuje wokół szyi. Oprócz długiego płaszcza swojej organizacji posiada tylko dół stroju podobny do innych towarzyszy z "Brzasku". Nie zaobserwowano u niego żadnej koszulki. Kiedy Hidan używa swojej atutowej techniki, jego ciało staje się czarne. Na czarnej warstwie pojawiają się białe elementy z grubsza przypominające szkielet ludzki. Przypomina tym samym kapłanów voodoo, ale, w przeciwieństwie do nich, on sam staje się "lalką voodoo", poprzez połączenie ze swoim przeciwnikiem. Hidan, oprócz swojej ogromnej kosy z trzema ostrzami i długiego, ostrego szpikulca, nie nosi żadnej widocznej broni, czy pojemnika nań. Nieodłączną ozdobą jego piersi jest delikatny łańcuszek z zawieszonym na końcu znakiem boga Jashina. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Hidan i Kakuzu podczas kłótni.Jak sam to powiedział, Hidan był członkiem Akatsuki z najkrótszym stażem. Początkowo jawi się jako niezwykle pewna siebie, niemal narcystyczna postać. Nie boi się śmierci, podkreślając - ku zdenerwowaniu swojego partnera - że śmierć jest w jego przypadku niemożliwa. Jest opryskliwy, gadatliwy i męczący - nie wiadomo, czy z jego wywodów należy się śmiać, czy płakać nad nimi. Choć jest to makabryczne stwierdzenie, Hidan jest niezwykle religijny. To właśnie religia, której był wyznawcą, sprawiła, że włączył się w szeregi Akatsuki. Przestrzega jej wymogów dokładnie - cały rytuał mordowania swojego przeciwnika sprawia mu perwersyjną przyjemność. O ile przywódca organizacji uważa ból za coś oczyszczającego, o tyle Hidan delektuje się bólem, odczuwa wtedy ekstatyczną radość. Młody członek Akatsuki jest klasycznym przykładem masochisty i fanatyka. Charakter Hidana wyróżnia się wśród pozostałych członków Akatsuki. Był to człowiek o ciętym języku, który świetnie operował swoim ciętym dowcipem. Co prawda nigdy nie zyskał szacunku Paina, ale też tak na dobrą sprawę nigdy się tym nie przejmował. Gardził miłością swoich towarzyszy do pieniędzy, uważał, że to najgorsza z dróg motywacji. Bezkreśnie wierzył w siebie i swojego boga (najpewniej w tej kolejności), delektował się totalną destrukcją i cierpieniem innych. Choć jego styl walki i światopogląd jest odrażający, zachowanie Hidana (w tym charakterystyczny śmiech), dowcipy i niespotykany styl bycia sprawiają, że ów "nieśmiertelny" ''daje się lubić. Umiejętności Hidan, jak przystało na członka swojej organizacji, należy do najpotężniejszych shinobi z całego universum anime. Choć sam przyznał, że jest najwolniejszy z całej grupy, nadrabia to innymi walorami. Nieśmiertelność thumb|Hidan stoi wewnątrz symbolu Jashina, przygotowując się do rytuału.Podstawową umiejętnością Hidana jest nieśmiertelność, którą otrzymał dzięki różnym eksperymentom w kościele Jashina. Nieśmiertelny był jednak tylko tak długo jak sam zabijał. By jednak ofiara została przyjęta, Hidan musi odprawić rytuał (innym słowy, wykonać technikę - Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu). Żadna, nawet najpoważniejsza rana, nie była w stanie go zabić; kiedy jednak odcięto jego głowę, zostaje unieszkodliwiony, gdyż nie może on kontrolować swego ciała. Właśnie dlatego najlepszym partnerem był dla niego Kakuzu, który dzięki swoim "niciom" był w stanie przyszyć odcięte kończyny Hidana, co tworzyło ich jednym z lepiej zgranych zespołów w Akatsuki. Umiejętność władania bronią Hidan zaprezentował biegłość w sztuce władania swoją wyjątkową bronią - kosą o trzech ostrzach różnej długości. Umieszczoną na sznurze, zapewniała mu nie tylko atak z bliska, ale pozwalała na rzuty z większej odległości. Ostrza różnej długości powiększają zakres ataku, który ma przede wszystkim służyć do pobrania krwi od przeciwnika, niezbędnej do wykonania rytuału. Kiedy to zawiedzie, Hidan używa ostrego szpikulca, który służy mu nie tylko to ranienia wrogów, ale mała średnica tej broni pozwala mu na precyzyjne wymierzenie w swój punkt witalny, co prowadzi do natychmiastowej śmierci przeciwnika. Statystyki Część II Hidan i Kakuzu thumb|left|200px|Walka Hidana z Yugito Nii.Po raz pierwszy pojawia się on w mandze gdy razem z Kakuzu wyznaczeni są do schwytania Yugito Nii z Kumogakure by móc pozyskać z niej Dwuogoniastego Bijū - Nibiego. Hidan oferuje przeciwniczce poddanie się zamiast walki, gdyż jego religia nie pozwala na walkę w wyniku której zostawia się pokonanego przeciwnika przy życiu. Wywołuje to tylko zirytowanie Nii, która przeobraża się w Nibiego atakując członków Akatsuki. Po stoczonej batalii (którą nie dane nam jest zobaczyć w całości), kunoichi z wioski chmur zostaje pokonana i przybita przez Hidana do kamiethumb|Yugito zostaje pokonana.nnej ściany, by mógł on przeprowadzić swe religijne rytuały. Wkrótce po tym pojawia się Zetsu zabierając ciało, a "bracia zombie" wyruszają do Kraju Ognia by schwytać Dziewięcioogoniastego Bijū. Po drodze wstępują do świątyni Ognia, z woli Kakuzu, który chce zabić przebywającego tam mnicha Chiriku, będącego jednym z dwunastki strażników. Po stoczonej walce w wyniku której ginie wiele innych mnichów, Kakuzu zabiera ciała Chiriku by wymienić je na 30,000,000 ryo nagrody. W trakcie wymiany Hidan zostaje zaatakowany przez grupę Asumy i przy pomocy niezłemu zgraniu oraz zaskoczeniu ninja Konohy - przebity przez Kotetsu i Izumo. Jednak dzięki swym specjalnym zdolnościom, powodującym niethumb|left|200px|Hidan i Kakuzu atakują Chiriku.wrażliwość jego ciała na śmiertelne ciosy atak ten okazuje się bezcelowy. Wkrótce po tym pojawia się Kakuzu zmuszając napastników do chwilowego wycofania się. Hidan każe swemu partnerowi by nie wtrącał się do walki i po wymianie ciosów z Asumą udaje mu się zdobyć trochę jego krwi co pozwala mu użyć swoją klątwę tuż przed atakiem ninja Konohy. Podpalenie dymu przez Asumę kończy się poparzeniami trzeciego stopnia samego użytkownika techniki, który w przeciwieństwie do Hidana odczuwa w pełni wszelkie fizyczne konsekwencje tego ataku. Nie zdając sobie sprawy z działania klątwy Asuma szarżuje na przeciwnika, na co wróg przebija sobie nogę czarnym prętem. Skutek jest taki sam jak wcześniej, Asuma pada na ziemię odczuwając ból przebitej nogi. Gdy Hidan chce wykończyć swego wroga przebijając się, Shikamaru udaje się na czas spętać go cieniem. W momencie gdy przeciwnik jest unieruchomiony, młody członek klanu Nara dokonuje analizy klątwy Hidana i rozpracowuje w dużej mierze działanie owej techniki. Zmusza on Hidana do wyjścia z okręgu będącego podstawą jego jutsu i zażegnuje tym samym groźbę śmierci wiszącą nad jego senseiem. Widząc swą sytuację Hidan prosi Kakuzu o pomoc, ten jednak mu jej nie udziela zarzucając lekkomyślność i brak stosowania się do jego porad. Uwolniony Asuma używa swych wietrznych ostrzy i pozbawia Jashinistę głowy. Nie jest to w stanie zamknąć jadaczki Hidana, który okazuje się nadal żywy. Kakuzu zgadza się w końcu na pomoc przyszywając mu jego głowę do reszty ciała jednak stawiając warunek, ze odtąd będzie wtrącał się w walkę. Motywuje go do tego osoba Asumy, za którego głowę również wyznaczona jest pokaźna nagroda. Rozprawia się on z Izumo i Kotetsu, podczas gdy Hidanowi po raz kolejny udaje się użyć swej klątwy na Asumie. Rzuca on w niego kosę, która trafia jego samego gdy ninja z Konohy uchyla się. Na nic się to jednak nie zdaje ponieważ z powodu techniki rany odnosi Asuma. Shikamaru biegnie na pomoc swemu nauczycielowi jednak spóźnia się, a Hidan przebija swe serce czarnym ostrzem co powoduje śmiertelną ranę na ciele Asumy.thumb|200px|Hidan zadający ostateczny cios Asumie. Shikamaru przeklina Hidana, jednak przewraca się na ziemie z wycieńczenia. Do akcji wkraczają posiłki z Konohy, a para Akatsuki wycofuje się dostając rozkaz powrotu od Paina. Hidan poprzysięga, że wróci by dokończyć mordu na ninja z Konohy. Udaje się on z Kakuzu do przestronnego miejsca by móc pomóc w zapieczętowaniu Dwuogoniastego i Trójogoniastego Bijū co trwa 6 dni. Po skończonym zadaniu zostają oni zlokalizowani przez Ino, dzięki czemu grupa 10 z Konohy staje z nimi do walki. Najpierw Shikamaru wiąże przeciwników cieniem, jednak Kakuzu dzięki swym zdolnościom udaje się wyswobodzić. Niespodziewanie do akcji dołącza się Kakashi zdejmując Kakuzu za pomocą Chidori. Gdy ma zamiar wykończyć również jego partnera okazuje się że Kakuzu posiada łącznie 5 serc i jest z tego powodu niezwykłym przeciwnikiem. Dzięki niewrażliwości na ciosy partnerzy z Akatsuki łącza swe ataki nie zważając na obrażenia skierowane w siebie co powoduje, że walka z nimi jest niezwykle trudna. Shikamaru postanawia rozdzielić ich i wiążąc Hidana cieniem opuszcza z nim pole walki. Otrzymując nieco krwi Kakuzu zdobytej przez Kakashiego podczas walki, markuje on własne zranienie przez co Hidan niczego nie świadomy pozbawia jedno z serc swego partnera zamiast Shikamaru.thumb|left|200px|Hidan złapany przez Shikamaru. Dzięki przygotowanej wcześniej pułapce zostaje on obwiązany cieniem do wybuchających kartek i po odpaleniu znajdujących się na nich formułek za pomocą papierosa Asumy, Shikamaru doprowadza do eksplozji rozczłonkowującej Hidana na kawałki. Wpada on do głębokiego dołu gdzie zostaje przysypany gruzem i kamieniami. W ostatnich słowach przeklina on swego przeciwnika po przysięgając mu zemstę w imię boga Jashina. Shikamaru nic sobie z tych pogróżek nie robi pouczając Hidana, o zemście jaka czeka każdego kto kogoś przeklął...! Hidan został pochowany w miejscu, gdzie Akatsuki nigdy go nie znajdzie, więc już nie jest uznawany za jednego z nich. Światowa Wojna Shinobi Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, Hidan nie mógł być przyzwany przez Kabuto za pomocą techniki Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei ponieważ pozostał pod ziemią po walce z Shikamaru Nara. Tworzenie thumb|200px|Projekt Hidana według autora mangi.W ''Naruto Hiden: Sha no Sho Character Official Data Book ukazała się konstrukcja postaci. Jego konstrukcja składa się ze szkieletowych wzorów i kosy, co ma go upodobnić do shinigami (jap. 死神, bóg śmierci), ponieważ Hidan w walce używa "przekleństw i przedmiotów". Pierwotnie planowana kosa miała mieć różne sztuczki, lecz "nie było czasu, aby je wszystkie wyświetlić". Cytaty * Kakuzu'' (do Shikamaru): W odróżnieniu od mojego partnera ty myślisz. '' : Hidan:'Hej, Kakuzu! Co to znaczy "w odróżnieniu od mojego partnera" !? * 'Hidan'' (do Deidary): Śmiesz porównywać mnie do takiego cieniasa jak Ty, Deidara? To nie mi Kakuzu musiał przyszywać ręce!'' '''Kakuzu: ''Lepiej ręce niż głowę. * No, tak. Mówiłem, żebyś się nie wtrącał. Ale to nie znaczy, że chciałem, abyś wyszedł na idiotę. Nieważne. W każdym bądź razie, przynieś moje ciało. * Hidan: No nie mogę.(...) Koleś, cienias z ciebie. Co to miało być? Kakuzu: Odezwał się, zrobiony w konia przez klona. Hidan: Ups, widziałeś to? *'Hidan:' Mógłbyś mi czasem powiedzieć miłe słowo : Kakuzu: Zamknij dupę i idź. Ciekawostki *Jego hobby to bycie aktywnym Jashinistą. *Najbardziej lubił jeść żeberka, a najmniej, warzywa. *Był najwolniejszym członkiem Akatsuki. *Jego staż w Akatsuki był najkrótszy (dołączył jako ostatni i zginął jako drugi). *Jego ulubione słowo to Jashinista. *Podobnie jak Kakuzu, Tobi, Pain, Konan i Zetsu nie został ukazany w kapeluszu. en:Hidan de:Hidan es:Hidan